The present invention relates generally to a security or outdoor lighting system and more specifically to a lighting system capable of activating a plurality of lamps or other electrically operated devices at a plurality of electrical power levels based upon a plurality of sensed parameters including motion in multiple fields of view and ambient light level as sensed by a plurality of sensors.